


Despair

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, M/M, apologies if it isn't the best, brief mention of Meg, dis my first fanfic for dwake, mention of HillBilly, sorry for breaking your hearts, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: Sometimes not everyone makes it out alive. . .





	Despair

It was a stupid idea. Always the stupidest of ideas that brought Dwight trouble. He’d been working on a generator, the faint outline of his other survivors glowing distantly as they went about their own things. After a while, when the generator he was working on was close to being completed he noticed Meg’s form running about, ducking and weaving between the different walls and structures. It seemed the killer was chasing her. So, Dwight did the only thing he could think of to get them off her. He messed up on the generator.

 

The reaction was almost instantaneous, the rev of the ragged chainsaw echoing loudly in Dwight’s ears along with the steady _thump thump_ of the killer’s heartbeat as he finished the generator quickly soon after. It seemed the killer wasn't too keen of them working on generators, watching as the fast blur of the killer came closer and closer until Dwight had to suddenly dive out of the way of a maniac swing. A small squeak of fear erupting past his lips as he dodge another swing of Hillbilly’s weapon, his eyes searching for a pallet to stun the killer.

 

_Nnn!_

 

Dwight paled as the roar of the chainsaw filled his ears once more, his eyes searching frantically for something as he leaped over the window of the wall, the killer's yell in frustration being the only indicator that he had hit the brick instead. The nervous leader’s lungs were burning, his legs screaming with exhaustion as he glanced behind him, the sight of the killer revving his chainsaw causing him to sweat nervously. The loud scream of the killer filling the musky air as he sped towards the nervous male, swinging his arm as he met Dwight’s back dead on. A pained scream left Dwight’s lips, his eyes watering as he slammed front first onto the dewy grass below. His breathing becoming laboured as he glanced behind him, watching the Hillbilly glare down at him as he grasped the back of his bloody shirt before slowly dragging him along behind his hobbling form. Dwight could do nothing more but whimper in pain, his vision fading in and out from the extreme pain lingering in his back.

 

Finally, it seemed the Hillbilly had stopped, flipping him over onto his bloodied back before swinging the cleaver at him viciously. Blood seemed to soak up the grass surrounding them, his lungs screaming for the sweet relief of oxygen as Dwight could do nothing more but take it. He didn’t know how long it’d been until the killer had grown tired of him, moving on to his next victim as Dwight laid there barely remaining conscious. The light sounds of footsteps fell deaf to Dwight’s ears, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to simply _breathe_ , his body having gone numb from how high the pain he was feeling was.

 

“Dwight.” Soft hands cupped his face, forcing a groan from the bloodied male as his eyes fluttered before struggling to focus on the blurry face hovering above him.

 

“Stay with me.” His head lolled to the side, every breath shallow and ragged as his eyes fluttered briefly before the hands on his face slapped him lightly a few times to keep him awake.

 

“ _Dwight_!” His heartbeat flooded his ears, forcing him to focus on the uneven pittering of it as he felt gentle hands on him once more, trying to patch him up and stop the excessive bleeding coming from his bloodied wounds.

 

“Go...” Dwight wheezed out, coughing up blood with a pained whimper as he felt something within him snap, his lungs leaping for a chance to breath.

 

“I’m not leaving you here to bleed out.” The voice seemed familiar, the edginess of it reminding him of Jake as he stared up with half-lidded eyes, struggling to figure out who was with him.

 

“W-Why...don’t do this...to yourself.” Dwight struggled to speak, feeling his throat slowly becoming clogged with blood as he coughed once more, feeling it trickle past his lips.

 

“I’m not leaving you.” The saboteur snapped stubbornly, his hands trembling as he kept tending to Dwight’s bleeding wounds, eyes gone misty as he watched the male slowly slip away despite all his efforts at healing him.

 

“Go.” The loud blare of the exit gate echoed loudly, startling Jake as he couldn't bring himself to leave him there to die. “ _Go!”_

 

 _“_ Jake, c’mon!” He could hear Meg’s voice in the distance, the rev of the chainsaw sounding so far away as Jake couldn't bring himself to listen, instead he found himself kneeled beside Dwight’s crumpled form.

 

“Please.” Dwight begged, his lungs heaving as Jake looked down at the other man with a frown, his trembling fingers trailing over the bloodied skin of his cheek before he let out a shaky breath and finally moved.

 

“You’re a dumbass for doing that” Jake grumbled wetly, his eyes shimmering as he gave a halfhearted glare at Dwight before swiping at his eyes.

 

“I know.” Dwight tried to smile up at the blurry figure of the other male, though it looked more like a grimace as he listened to the sound of the killer growing closer.

 

“Jake!” Meg’s voice rang out in the distance, forcing Jake to rise up to his feet as he glanced at Dwight, hesitating. He didn’t want to leave the male.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Jake still hesitated, his eyes studying the bloodied man as he looked back towards the direction of Meg’s voice. Deep down, the saboteur knew it was a lie. The nervous leader just wanting to soothe the other’s nerves and subtly urge him to leave and just save himself from receiving the same fate as Dwight.

 

“Jake,” Dwight coughed wetly, his vision fading in and out as he gave him a small smile. “ _Please_.”

 

With one last weary look at him, Jake turned to leave, disappearing within the sea of trees as Dwight simply laid there. It was all he could do. The loud cry of anger from the killer echoing loudly as the others escaped, his eyes growing considerably misty as he stared up at the reddish hue of the sky. This was it. He wouldn't escape with the others, enjoying their shouts of success as they plundered back to the campfire. No teasing words thrown at him for his clumsiness or accounts of the close calls where they’d almost been caught. Instead, he would bleed out to death, the true repercussion of sacrificing your life for the sake of the others. It was simply one of the many flaws that came with being a leader.

 

Dwight simply watched as the leathery claws of the Entity filled his vision, the glint of bloodied metal being the last thing he saw before everything faded away into the dark abyss of death.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Hannah... <3
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Fell into this ship on accident and loved it from then on...got lots of other works up my sleeves
> 
> although, the question is, whether to post them or not *cue thinking emoji*


End file.
